


Higgy's Day of Love

by HPfangirl_13



Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: Animals, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluffyfest, Happy Ending, Morning Cuddles, Romantic Fluff, Sappy, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24702391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPfangirl_13/pseuds/HPfangirl_13
Summary: Magnum and the rest of the Ohana want to give Higgy a special day that she'll never forget. This is an established Miggy fluff fest.
Relationships: Juliet Higgins/Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV
Comments: 9
Kudos: 48





	Higgy's Day of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I'm back with a second fanfic! Just a quick PSA that this is very lovey-dovey and Magnum and Higgins are cuddly and a little sappy in this story. This takes place after they have already been together for a few years. I'm hoping it's not too OOC but I just wanted to write a very happy, carefree fic for them! Please enjoy and let me know what you think in the comments!

The bright Hawaiian sun filtered through the window of their bedroom as Juliet awoke. She felt so warm and cozy, and was beginning to notice butterflies rising in her stomach as she felt kisses raining all over her chest, neck, and face.

“Hmmm” she sighed with contentment as Magnum, who began to notice her waking up, moved to kiss her lips. Juliet responded lazily to his kisses as he tried to rouse her, and giggled as Thomas pulled her closer to him.

“Good morning, my love.” Thomas whispered before giving her another lingering kiss.

“Indeed it is.” she sighed with a smile. Juliet met his eyes and she propped herself up so she was resting on his chest. The connection she felt as they just gazed into each other’s eyes was dizzying and made her feel so safe and loved. She felt herself smiling like an idiot as she thought of just how in love with Thomas she really was. He had become her world, and he had helped her open up and be receptive to the love and affection that she so rightly deserved.

Higgy leaned down so that their foreheads and noses were brushing. “I can’t express how much I love you Thomas. There are no words for the way that I feel. Y-you mean so very much to me.” Tears welled in her eyes as she spoke softly to him, and she broke their eye contact before speaking again.

“You have so much love to give, you are such a pure soul who only wants to help people. Why do you love me? I was so broken when we met and it took a couple of years before I even started to open up about anything. Why spend so much time and energy to get to know me and help me heal? Surely there would be thousands of women who would be completely ready to love and cherish you right away. Why try so hard just for me?”

Thomas smiled softly and tilted her face up towards him so they were looking at each other again. 

“Oh Higgy,” he sighed. “What you saw as a challenge and a burden for me, I saw as an opportunity. An opportunity to show an incredible woman how much she is worth and what an amazing person she is.” He continued, “From the very first day that we met. I knew that you were the one for me. Fiery, no-nonsense, and an absolute angel. You were the most breathtaking woman I had ever seen. That’s what I could see right away. After building our friendship and getting to know more and more about you, I knew for sure you were my soulmate. I came to see how compassionate, caring, and dedicated you are. Not only to our Ohana, but to the complete strangers that we help as well. I believe that all of those qualities had just been hidden for a little while because of all of the hardships you’ve been through. You tried to protect yourself from getting hurt again by distancing yourself. Don’t be so hard on yourself Juliet. Few people have gone through what you have. I just want to help you see that you can still be happy with life and a family after going through hard times. There is nothing for you to be ashamed of or embarrassed about. You are perfect to me.”

Juliet saw nothing but love and truth in his eyes and smiled once more. “You have been through so much pain and suffering as well Thomas. You are a perfect example of someone who can come from that kind of a situation and be even better than you were before. I am thankful for you each day and I cherish our relationship so much. You are incredible Thomas.” Juliet snuggled deeper into him and kissed his chest before closing her eyes once more.

“Hey hey we can’t stay in bed all day!” Thomas exclaimed. “Not with everything I have planned!

Juliet looked puzzled. “What do you mean? It’s Saturday, other than dinner with everyone tonight I thought our day was free.”

“I have a lot of surprises planned for you today lovebug. And don’t worry, we will get to catch up on the cuddling later.” Thomas winked at her as he sat up and stretched. “We’d better get going if we don’t want to be late for our first stop!”

Still wondering what he could have possibly planned, Juliet followed him out of bed and headed towards the bathroom.

“Go ahead and get ready.” Thomas said as he started to get dressed. “I need to make a call to make sure everything is still ready to go!”

After he had gone downstairs, Juliet began to get ready. She chose to wear a comfortable tank top and some soft shorts. She left her hair down and curly and smiled at herself in the mirror because she knew how much Thomas loved her natural curls.

Half an hour later Juliet made her way downstairs to the kitchen where Thomas had made some chocolate chip pancakes, bacon, and eggs for them.

“Everything smells wonderful Thomas!” She exclaimed, taking a sip of the orange juice he had poured for her.

Thomas pulled her into a hug and buried his face in her neck and hair. “Not as wonderful as you. Is that the vanilla sugar perfume I love so much?”

Juliet nodded in their embrace and he only held her tighter. “I could just stand here holding you forever and be happy as a clam. You give the best hugs Juliet.”

“Thank you darling.” Juliet beamed.

“Gosh….” he murmured, looking at her as they pulled back from the hug. “I’m so blessed to have you.”

Juliet blushed and laughed, thanking him again for preparing such a fabulous breakfast.

After they had finished their meal, Thomas told her it was time to head to her first surprise of the day.

“Can I get any hints?” Juliet teased. “Sorry Higgy, you’ll just have to wait!” Thomas replied, opening the car door for her.

They got into the Ferrari and the next thing she knew, they were pulling into the Island Hoppers parking lot.

“You could’ve just told me we were coming to visit TC.”

“It’s a little bit more than that sweetheart.” Thomas smirked.

“Hey Higgy! Welcome to your VIP chopper tour experience!” said TC as he came out to greet them from the hanger. “Today is all about you, and since our Ohana wants to show you how much we all care and love you, each of us planned something awesome for you to enjoy!”

“I really appreciate all of this TC but I’d hate to take you away from your clients today.” Juliet replied.

“It’s nothing Higgy. Just a romantic morning chopper ride for you and Thomas over some of the best waterfalls on the island. I know you guys have been up in the helicopter before, but Thomas reminded me that it was always for a case or when you guys had to save the day. There wasn’t any time for you to really enjoy the amazing scenery.”

“Well… I guess you’re right.” Juliet replied. “This sounds absolutely lovely TC.”

As they all made their way towards the helicopter, Thomas hung back a little so he could talk to TC without Juliet hearing him. “Thanks again for doing this bro. I really appreciate it.”

“No problem TM. Our girl deserves the absolute best. Especially since today is so special.” TC replied, smiling at Magnum and shaking his shoulders playfully.

“Shhhhh!! She’s gonna hear you!” Thomas whispered fiercely.

“Pshh no way! Higgy’s gonna be so surprised later. You’re just scared you’re gonna mess it up!”

Once they were up in the air, Higgins really was amazed by the views of the ocean as they headed towards their waterfall destinations. TC had been right, it was difficult to appreciate such amazing views when you were thinking about a missing person or looking for a van on the ground full of drugs. Thomas held her hand and spoke through the mic on his headset, “Are you enjoying yourself Higgy? It feels good to just take it all in.”

“Absolutely. This is incredible!” Juliet snuggled his arm as they took in the views all around them and listened to TC as he talked about the upcoming waterfall they were about to see.

About an hour later, they touched down back at Island Hoppers and thanked TC for the incredible ride. TC hugged them both and wished them an amazing rest of their day before promising to see them later for the Ohana dinner at La Mariana.

“You got this Thomas.” He encouraged, clapping his friend on the back with a wink as they headed out.

“Where are we going now Magnum?” asked Juliet as they drove along the coast.

“On to your next surprise of course!” he replied. “This one was put together with a little help from Kumu. One of her cousins owns an awesome place that you’re going to love. She promised it was ours for the afternoon.”

Juliet smiled as he grabbed one of her hands and kissed it, interlacing their fingers on the center console. “Thank you again for today Thomas. I love you so much.”

Looking at her with complete sincerity, he told her that he loved her more.

Once they arrived at their destination, Thomas made Juliet close her eyes tightly before they even parked. He helped her out of the car and Juliet could feel that they were walking on grass.  
“You’re going to love this surprise the most.” Thomas whispered, making sure her eyes were still closed as he led her by the hand through a gate.

Juliet could smell flowers and a faint touch of the ocean breeze all around them, and when Thomas finally gave her the ok to open her eyes, the biggest smile of joy overtook her face. They were at what appeared to be a small animal sanctuary with all sorts of animals running and playing in the lush flowers and garden.

“Thomas” she laughed, “This is the cutest place I’ve ever seen!”

“I know how much you love animals, especially baby ones, so I thought we could have a nice picnic lunch here with some new friends.” He said.

Juliet kneeled on the grass as a bunny and a puppy came up to greet her. They both tried to sit on her lap at the same time and the puppy whined as it fought for her sole attention.

“Hello little ones.” Juliet cooed. “There is no need to get jealous, everyone will get a turn!”

More baby animals were coming around them now, everything from baby goats to little chicks. They all were anxious to be patted and loved on, and both Thomas and Juliet spent the next hour just playing and cuddling with them.

After all of the animals were tuckered out from playing, Thomas set up their picnic blanket and laid out some sandwiches and snacks for them.

“This looks splendid. Did you put all of this together?” Juliet asked.

“You’ll have to thank Kumu for this impressive spread as well. She secretly dropped it off last night.” Magnum laughed.

“She really is the mother of our Ohana.” replied Higgins, looking next to them where a group of bunnies were snoozing together. The same needy puppy from before had inched its way right next to her and had rested its head on her leg before beginning to snore softly.

“This.. and everything else today has been absolutely perfect Thomas. I’m so incredibly grateful for everything that you have planned. I’m not sure why I deserve all of this today but you’ve certainly turned me into a pile of mush with all of this cuteness.” said Juliet with a smile.

“Like I said this morning, you’ve earned all of the love and admiration in the world from helping so many people and being such a beautiful person. Everything today is just a small gesture to show you how much I love you.”

Juliet beamed and reached out for him. Thomas moved right next to her and wrapped her in his arms. They lay back on the blanket and closed their eyes, Thomas holding her hand over his heart. Juliet thought to herself about what the Juliet Higgins from two years ago would say if she could see them now. Probably would have scoffed and called me an idiot, she thought. She had never allowed herself to be this close or comfortable with anyone, not even Richard. But then again, no one had gone through the lengths that Thomas and his friends had gone through to understand and know her completely either. It warmed her heart to know how much they truly cared. With that thought, Juliet felt so at peace and content between Thomas holding her and all of the animals cuddling with them, that she fell into a pleasant sleep.

When she awoke from her nap, Juliet noticed that Thomas was still asleep. She looked at her watch and saw that it was 5 o’clock. They had promised to meet the Ohana at La Mariana at 6.

“Thomas, it’s time to get going my love, we are going to be late for dinner.” she said gently. Thomas only stirred and pulled her closer, mumbling about how they still had plenty of time.  
Thinking about how he had woken her up that morning, Higgy smiled as she knew just the trick to get him up.

“Would you like a kiss?” she teased, sitting up.

“Yes please.” he murmured. “Well, you’re going to have to sit up if you’d like one then.”

Her plan worked as Thomas sat up and rubbed his eyes before Juliet leaned in to give him the promised kiss.

They had each gotten a little lost in the moment as they kissed over and over again, Thomas burying a hand in her curls to kiss her deeper. It was only the faint whining of a couple of the puppies that pulled them from the moment.

“Come on!” Magnum laughed. “I guess it’s time to say goodbye to our furry friends.”

After giving the animals some goodbye cuddles and promising to return for a visit soon, Thomas and Juliet headed back to the Ferrari and sped off to La Mariana.

When they arrived at the bar, Thomas and Higgy walked into a lively Saturday night scene. Rick had decorated La Mariana wonderfully and some Hawaiian music was being played by Kamekona’s cousin, Flippa.

Rick, TC, and Kumu were already sitting at the table waiting for them, and they all waved once they spotted Thomas and Juliet.

“It’s about time you guys got here!” exclaimed Rick. “What are you? 15, 20 minutes late?”

“Sorry Orville, we got held up in traffic.” Thomas smirked.

“Sureeee you did.” laughed Rick. “Anyways, take a seat! I’ve whipped up some of my famous blackened mahi mahi sandwiches!”

“Katsumoto tried to make it tonight, but he got held up on a drug bust. He said he’s really sorry guys.” Rick added.

“No worries.”Juliet replied. “Things come up.”

The group ate and chatted about the day, with Juliet thanking everyone again for each of their parts in making the day so special for her and Thomas.

“Really guys, this was all so special and very unnecessary, but I appreciate it all the same.” she smiled.

“Anything to make our favorite girl feel special and appreciated.” TC said.

“I’d like to make a toast!” Kumu chimed in. Everyone raised their glasses, “To Juliet, our fearless, dedicated, heroine who keeps us all sane and helps all of our lives run smoothly!”

The group clinked glasses and Juliet beamed, remembering why she loved her family so much.

After a few hours of socializing, dancing, and even a little karaoke that Katsumoto managed to arrive in time for, Magnum and Higgins said goodnight to everyone and headed back to the estate.

“Today was fabulous, but even with that nap earlier I am absolutely exhausted.” Higgy sighed.

“Yea, when Rick started singing Teena Marie I knew it was time to call it a night.” Thomas laughed.

“That was pretty priceless. I guess that’s what happens after your 6th Mai Tai.”

Thomas agreed as he pulled up the driveway and parked the Ferrari.

“Hey Higgy, before we go in for the night, would you mind taking a little stroll on the beach with me?”

“Sure Thomas, but let’s make it brief. It’s closing in on midnight.”

Thomas nodded and together they walked hand in hand down to the beach.

The sound of the waves and the ocean relaxed them both, and the moon was shining brightly overhead. They walked in peaceful silence before Thomas stopped and pulled on Juliet’s hand so she stopped next to him.

Juliet looked a little puzzled. “Is everything ok my love?” she asked, giving him a nervous smile.

“Everything is perfect Higgy.” Thomas replied, wrapping his arms around her waist. “I’ve had one of the best, if not the best, day of my life.”

“Oh” she sighed, “Today has been absolutely perfect for me as well. Between everything you planned, to the wonderful evening with our family, it couldn’t have been any better.”

Juliet wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned her forehead against his, breathing him in before whispering, “I want the rest of our lives to be just like today.”

“So do I.” Thomas replied. “I want us to spend the rest of our lives together Higgy. You are the only one for me.”

Tears of happiness flooded Juliet as she gazed up at him. “You really mean that? Y-you really want to be with me forever?”

“Absolutely, Juliet. I would spend another 18 months in that camp just to have another day with you.”

With that, Juliet couldn’t hold her emotions in any longer, she began to cry and let everything out onto his shoulder.

“Hey, hey, it’s ok.” Thomas soothed. “I didn’t mean to make you upset by saying that. I just wanted you to know how much I really love you!”

“I know!” She cried. “Don’t worry, they are tears of joy. I’m just overwhelmed. No one has ever said anything like the things you’ve said to me, or tried to understand me the way that you have. And no one has ever said they would endure torture just to be with me either. After the past few months that we’ve been together, and especially today I—I really know that this is all real. Nothing would bring me more happiness and peace than to be with you forever Thomas, absolutely nothing.”

Juliet sniffled as Thomas helped her calm down, and refocused herself on what he would say next.

“Well then” he smiled, dropping down to one knee. “It’s a good thing that you feel as strongly as I do about being together for the rest of our lives, or else this might be a little awkward.”

Juliet’s mouth fell open as Thomas pulled out a ring box from his pocket and opened it to reveal a stunning, fairly large diamond ring. The sweetheart-cut diamond had a few other smaller diamonds flanking it on either side, and it was absolutely breathtaking.

“Juliet, will you marry me?” He asked simply. He had thought about writing a speech detailing all of the reasons why they were perfect together when he had initially purchased the ring, but looking back now, he realized they had explored all of them throughout the day.

“Yes. Yes a thousand times.” She said quickly before pulling him to his feet and kissing him fiercely.

Thomas was still holding the box with the ring in one hand as both of his arms embraced her tightly, kissing her back with just as much fervor.

After many minutes had gone by, they slowed their kisses down and just lingered a little on each one, whispering sweet nothings in between. When they finally broke apart, Thomas laughed a little.

“Would you like me to put the ring on now?” He smiled.

“Yes!” Juliet beamed. “Oh Thomas, it’s absolutely gorgeous!”

“There.” He said as he slid it onto her ring finger. “Now it’s official.”

“I still feel like I’m dreaming.” She whispered. “How lucky am I?”

“Just as lucky as I am,” Thomas smiled. “I think it’s about time we experienced love and happiness for the rest of our lives, don’t you?”

Juliet gave him the biggest smile, “I couldn’t agree more.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? Opinions? Feedback? Please let me know what you thought of this!


End file.
